Talk:Lilly's route/@comment-26972288-20150909173603
Already written something about the routes of Rin, Emi and Shizune, it's now Lilly time. First I want to say: this route, is my favorite one, even though it's a bit cliché with the airport and stuff. But there are some things (two in particular) which make me say that. But before I tell you what I mean, just some general thinks about this route. I was reeaaaaally anxious to see, when Lilly wants to feel Hisaos face. I mean, I knew it had to come sometime, and I was positively surprised when it came so soon. It made me really feel the warmth of the situation. Another thing was... Kenji. Compared to the other girls, he had much more screen time in this route. After my third playthrough he was slightly getting annoying in my oppinion. But I did like his part in this route. Especially the conversation about Lilly being part of the mafia made me laugh out loud. Just gotta quote that one fix from Act 2 Pound Sterling: Kenji: "Now answer me this: who has lots of social power, is filthy stinking rich - you know blondes are all rich, right? - has a long history of disputes and used to belong to a much larger organization?" Hisao: "The Roman Catholic Church?" Kenji: "...Well okay, there's that. But there's also the Mafia. Come on. Rich, foreign, there's no way she doesn't have connections to them." Kenji was losing me throughout all the playthroughs. But this part, I only have one thing to say to that: Well done. Mooooving on (with background music from that scene) to the present shopping on sunday. Having already played Shizunes route, I already knew "Shortie", aka Hideaki. Aaand I must add, he's one thing I liked about Shizunes route. So it just made me happy, seeing him again in this route. And we come to one of the things which I absolutely loved in this route. The present Hisao buys for Lilly, the little wooden music box. He was going for a present for Hanako, but also gets Lilly something. Good move Hisao! And I also liked the melody the box played. Skipping a few things we come to Hanakos birthday party, a passed out Hanako, a drunk Lilly and Hisao sleeping beside the bed; and maybe the most adorable thing Lilly ever did. After receiving that box, catching up to Hisao and kissing him on the cheek. I loved that scene, like many other ones in this route. The next most notable thing (since I don't want to recap the whole route I am skipping a lot) is of course the confession in Hokkaido. Which is in my oppinion the most beautiful one in the game. Moving on, skipping a lot again, to two things I didn't like. Lilly keeping her mouth shut, while she already made the decision to go to Scotland, not cool Lilly, not cool. And the cliché (good) ending with Hisao running after Lilly to the airport. BUT... the ending really, really was a very touching one. I could guess it's the good ending, or maybe I just hoped it was. But nonetheless, lying in the hospital bed I thought "Where is she, sitting beside me? No. Ok, she will come in any moment, she sure will". Which in that moment I realized something. And while I realize that, a manly tear was already rolling down my cheek. A quiet melody was playing. Barely audible, but still there. Reading on, the music box is shown. And Lilly enters......... It couldn't be made better. That box, I already liked the first time the melody played, showing up in the end. That's the stuff I am talking about! Another thing, which makes this the best route out of all (at least for me), is not only the developing relationship between Lilly and Hisao, but also Hanako. She started making friends, not anymore depending on Lilly. Going on with her life. Most likely still being depressed on the birthdays to come. But she started moving on, which really makes me happy (even happier, after having played her route after this one). I was really torn between Hanakos route, and Lillys. But the realization, that Hanako is fine, or at least looks fine in my eyes, and Lilly being together with Hisao, made the decision to which I came. Lillys route is my favorite one. Oh and, Akira still being with her boyfriend is a little extra. But going on.. my laaaast comment to come is on Hanakos route.